


catboy virus that makes you gay (jk you were already)

by Anonymous



Series: what if we were both cat/dog boy's and we held hands [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Confessions, Darnold is mentioned a few times but. not here enough to tag, Getting Together, Guilt, Knotting, Licking, Light Petting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Penetration, Penetrative Sex, Porn with Feelings, Potion Shenanigans, Scent Kink, Slight Voyeurism, Switching Positions, but its all cool, catboy benrey, dogboy gordon, gordon angsting, he is cis, he/ him gordon, he/ they benrey, i got obsessed w catboy benrey and dogboy gordon, im so sorry, knot cock, making fun of ur dogboy roomate, near panic attack, pinning your roommate down against the kitchen floor, porn with arguable plot, so i wrote an insanity fic abt it, to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Benrey comes back to the apartment as a catboy, spoilers. he turns gordon into a dogboy too and they both hav to learn how to cope w new feelings and compulsions! one of them better than the other.
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: what if we were both cat/dog boy's and we held hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088162
Comments: 39
Kudos: 141
Collections: anonymous





	1. cats and dogs

**Author's Note:**

> i have never remotely written anything like this before so if it comes out a little weird thats probably going to be why.  
> Also! Benrey's genitals hardly get referred to, but I do use slit/ hole for their genitals in the second chapter.
> 
> Anyway, freaks PLEASE dni, you are not wanted here. Don't send this to anybody who doesn't want to see this and Especially not the rtvs crew. thanks and hope y'all enjoy

The whole ordeal started with Darnold calling Benrey over to his place for a favor. And at first, Gordon hadn't been very concerned; Benrey deserved whatever it was Darnold was calling them over for, for having destroyed his computer in Black Mesa. But upon seeing Benrey coming back to their apartment a few hours later with cat ears and a tail, he had _multiple_ questions. 

In a sense, it was revenge well-executed; Benrey got the punishment he deserved for pouring soda over Darnold's computer and erasing all of the data he'd collected on there, and it _was_ really funny. But it also meant Gordon was the one having to deal with the fallout of it. 

Darnold had given him multiple reassurances that he was working on another potion to reverse the effects of the one that had catboy-ified his roommate. But until then, Benrey was stuck with the feline characteristics. 

His initial fascination with the whole scenario quickly wore off as he got used to Benrey's new extremities despite the inherent weirdness of it. Though, it did help him gauge their mood a little better; since Benrey was as usually as straight-faced as he could manage. With the tense flicks of their tail when their banter took it maybe a step too far, or how their ears would swivel forward when they were deep in concentration on a game they were playing. But overall, the potion didn't seem to have affected them too much. 

_Seem_ being the keyword, because as the days wore on with no word from Darnold, Gordon began noticing stranger than usual behavior in Benrey. 

The first thing he discovered was their suddenly extra sensitive hearing. They'd already been jumpy around loud sounds earlier, which Gordon wouldn't criticize them for, especially after having lived through the whole resonance cascade as well. But now, it was like a dial that controlled their hearing had been turned up to ten. They complained about Gordon's music he'd play when he was cleaning or cooking, and at first, he'd mistaken it for another jab at his taste. But as Benrey clamped their hands down over their ears, hidden under their beanie, and let out a pale, distressed jet of sweet voice, Gordon quickly connected the dots there. Cats were relatively wild animals when feral; they needed good hearing to hunt, so of course that had translated over to Benrey as well. 

The second thing he found out was that Benrey'd taken a liking to mangling the smaller and typically more breakable objects around their apartment. From chewing up plastic utensils, which Gordon had often been forced to chase Benrey down for and remove from their fanged mouth, to tearing up a perfectly good pair of Gordon's socks and parading them around like some sort of trophy. 

The third, and in retrospect, the most apparent thing Gordon noticed was that Benrey had gotten a lot more touchy-feely than usual. Which- it wasn't _unwelcome_ , but it was strange for Benrey since before, they'd kept to themselves for the most part. Sure they'd sit around in the same vicinity, Benrey on one end of the couch and Gordon on the other, but they hadn't flopped across his lap like it was the most casual act in the world before. And it was hard to outright reprimand them for it when maybe he was taking a little comfort from their presence. His reasoning was a little less explainable, though, because at least Benrey could blame the fucking potion addling with their brain, making them press their cheek into his stomach or press their nose against the space between his neck and shoulder while he tried to make the both of them coffee. 

No- he was just an idiot who flushed at the slightest contact despite Benrey not having a say in whatever new instincts their brain was throwing at them. They'd probably be doing it to anybody; he just had to get over himself and not misconstrue every sight touch for genuine interest. Not that he was interested in Benrey because getting embarrassed whenever your roommate purred into your chest was a completely normal reaction to have. He wasn't attracted to Benrey; absolutely not. 

Either way, things went from surprisingly comfortable, given the circumstances, to _horribly_ worse when Gordon woke with a sharp pain at the base of his spine. 

Letting out a yawn, Gordon grimaced at the unpleasant sensation radiating out from his hips. It wasn't _awful_ , probably just a passing body ache, but it was uncomfortable, to say the least. As he felt something feathery brush over the back of his knees, though, Gordon immediately jolted to attention. Whipping the covers off in a frenzy and falling to the floor with a shout, Gordon thrashed around for a moment before actually untangling himself from the sheets. After righting himself, he quickly glanced down under his raised arm. 

Fuck. _Fuck_. That was definitely a tail there. Reaching a tentative hand around his back, Gordon felt up to where the tail's base connected to his body with a dusting of coarse fur- _hair_. It was hair. And lifting his other hand to the top of his head, his sinking suspicions were confirmed as he found floppy and velvety soft ears sitting atop his head. 

Quelling what felt like a nervous whine building in his throat, Gordon palmed at his eyes, forcing himself to take in deep, calming breaths. He hadn't knowingly taken the potion himself, so the only explanation he could think of was that either Benrey had a way to do this on purpose to him, or the catboy thing was some virus he'd managed to catch a mutated version of off of Benrey. Neither option was good, but there was only one way to find out which it was. 

Running a hand through his hair, deftly avoiding his new ears lest they fall off or some shit. Pulling himself to his feet, Gordon stalked out from his room, already spotting Benrey in their usual place on the couch. 

As if sensing his presence, they glanced back at his approach, throwing a flat stare up over their shoulder, mouth already open probably in preparation to ask him what breakfast was going to be. Whatever they were about to say died on their tongue as he stalked further into view. 

"Benrey, what the fuck is this?" 

His roommate gaped for a moment before quickly regaining his composure, yellow eyes lighting up with interest as they twisted all the way around to get a better look at him, "Yo, Gordon Dogman over here? Did you get Darnold to give you the shit too? Wanna rock the same look I've got goin' on? I get you." 

" _No_! This fucking-" he schooled his voice back from the unnecessary growl it'd been edging into, blinking in surprise for a moment at even having to control that action, "You didn't do this to me on purpose or anything? Not for beating you at Mario Kart yesterday or some shit?" 

Benrey shook his head, their tail idly flicking back and forth behind them, "Nah. Woulda' made you into a... Woulda made us both catboys if I coulda done that." 

Gordon groaned, hating how he could feel his tail tucking down between his legs in embarrassment, "Fucking _fine_ , whatever. I'll just call Darnold and tell him to make a cure for two now because you probably, passed this onto me like a _disease_." 

"Not a disease, man, just got cute lil' puppy ears now, no biggie." 

"This is a _huge_ fucking 'biggie.' I can't go out to get us groceries now because _neither_ of us can leave the apartment looking like this, and I might lose my job because I can't go into work and-" Gordon cut himself off with the awful whimper that ripped itself free from his mouth. His ears tilted back reflexively at the sound, and it immediately had him wanting to crawl back into his room and never come out till Darnold had that fucking cure. 

The sudden hand on his shoulder jerked from his spiraling thoughts, forcing him to meet Benrey's nervous stare, "Bro, you- you can work from home, right? S' gonna be fine. Plus, groceries can be ordered online. Fuckin'- Walmart app, call us we deliver, restaurant bullshit. You just gotta' deal with a tail and ears, bro. We in the shit together." 

Gordon huffed as he tried to find a point to refute Benrey with, but ultimately coming up with nothing, he let his shoulders sag in defeat, "Fine. _Fine_. You get to be the one to call Darnold though, to let him know you infected me with this garbage." 

Benrey nodded, his slitted gaze flicking to the top of his head once before quickly reaching up to scratch his head. And almost as soon as Gordon jerked to move out of the way, did a pleasant tingle run from the tips of his ears down to his toes that immediately had his tail wagging. Despite the delightful sensation and how much he immediately wanted to lean into Benrey's palm, Gordon lurched back. 

"Fucking hell, man!" He sputtered, raising his arms defensively even though it didn't look like Benrey was going to dart in for another go, "I don't do that shit to you!" 

"But you could," Benrey said with a nonchalant shrug, "Gonna call the potion guy now." 

Whirling on his heel, Benrey turned to the couch again and vaulted over the back with surprising grace. Gordon shook his head out, clearing the static that the small touch had induced, and padded back down to his bedroom. He was still a _person_ , not an animal. He'd just need to set some boundaries about his new features because whatever _that_ was...Gordon was resigning to never thinking about it again. 

Swiping up clothes for the day and a towel from the hall closet, Gordon popped into the bathroom for a shower because he absolutely did _not_ want to be in the room while Benrey relayed his status to Darnold over the phone. 

He probably shouldn't have left that task up to them, but the damage was already done, and he needed a shower anyway. 

Gordon let the water turn hot before slipping under the stream, feeling the tension he'd been feeling ever since he'd discovered the new additions to his body dwindle out into a regular amount of nervousness for him. He was far from _happy_ with the changes, but they were things he could accommodate to. Benrey had done it, so he could as well. 

Eventually, he slipped into the motions of cleaning himself off, being careful with his ears and tail as he scrubbed them off as well. He was close to finishing up when he abruptly noticed another change the affliction seemed to have brought on. He was _sure_ his dick hadn't looked like that before; there was a slight swell at its base and- Gordon flushed as he pieced together what that was. Yeah, uh, he was... He was also choosing not to think about that either. 

Finishing up in the shower as quickly as he could, Gordon toweled and threw his clothes back on. Pointedly going straight to the kitchen to start making breakfast. It wasn't even a minute later till he felt Benrey bump his head into his back in greeting. 

"Darnold said s' gonna take him longer. Gotta... Accommodate different variables now. Said some science shit I didn't get that you prolly' would. Gonna be stuck like a doggy for a while, though." 

Gordon frowned but nodded anyway; it wasn't like he'd expected anything else, really. Maybe he could call a favor in return for wrapping him into his and Benrey's whole mess; get Darnold to pick up some groceries for them at some point because whoever was doing the grocery deliveries probably didn't care about how over or under-ripe food was when they were dropping it off at peoples places. 

There was still breakfast to be made and a roommate to contend with, though, so Gordon reached one hand back to scuff the top of Benrey's beanie before settling into the comfort of making food for them both. 

. . . 

And as it turned out, getting dog-ified didn't happen to be so bad either. Gordon quickly learned that what had previously been just average sounding noises actually were really loud, and he immediately empathized with Benrey's struggle with them. His nose had gotten a lot better too, even if there were limited things around the apartment for him to smell. Mostly Benrey; who absolutely did _not_ have a soft and homey scent to them. But his strengthened sense of smell didn't really have much of an advantage in the actual practice of things. Because as soon as he'd tried to use Febreze _once_ , he'd ended up gagging into the toilet for ten minutes over how strong it'd ended up smelling. 

The one thing he could _definitely_ live without though, was his sudden urge to please and follow directions. It'd started off relatively simple, Benrey egging him on to take riskier turns or jumps in videogames that he did mindlessly or going out of his way to buy something for Benrey simply because he knew it'd make them happy. But as the days continued to pass with no cure, Benrey seemed to be picking up on his willingness to follow what he said more and more. Asking Gordon to get things for him, which he'd thoughtlessly move to do, hardly recognizing the smug grin on his face before he was mockingly letting out a ' _good boy_ ' as he brought whatever he'd been asking for back to him. Two words that had _no_ right to be as pleasing to him as they were. 

For the moment though, he and Benrey were just relaxing in each other's presence. Benrey with their feet kicked up onto Gordon's legs, and on the switch he'd commandeered from Gordon upon moving in, and Gordon on his phone, leisurely scrolling through bland posts. Or he was looking on leisurely till Benrey snapped for his attention, making Gordon's head jerk up without his own volition. He almost would have been annoyed about it until his eyes locked onto the item held in Benrey's raised hand. 

A ball. 

And before he was able to tell himself not to, Benrey tossed it down the hallway to their bedrooms with the flick of his wrist. He was instantly scrambling after it, still bouncing down the hall toward the bathroom because who _wouldn't_ want to get it. It was a simple pleasure, just chasing after something and bringing it back to- 

Gordon froze as he stared at the ball, rolling to a stop in the middle of the floor. Lifting his head slightly, he glared back over his shoulder to look at Benrey, watching him with a satisfied, almost gleeful look. 

"Don'tchya' wanna get the ball, bro? Be a good boy? Fetch it up for me?" 

A match inside him ignited as he whirled around, a throaty growl tearing its way out between his gritted teeth. A sound that immediately had Benrey's eyes blowing out wide and his tail sticking upright in some sort of primal response. 

And with the sudden wave of scent that rolled off them- Gordon could practically _feel_ the blood rushing away from his brain as Benrey scrambled off the couch with a hissed curse. 

Like some sort of switch flipped in his brain, Gordon took off after Benrey, chasing the shark smell emanating off their skin. They skidded around the kitchen, sharp claws clattering against the slick flooring as they rounded on him with a wide-eyed look. And suddenly, Gordon was being thrown back as Benrey bowled him over in a full-body tackle, still intent on escaping. 

Instinctively wrapping his arms around their torso so not to let them flee, Gordon rolled along with their thrashing, eventually managing to hook a leg around Benrey's own and whirl them around in his grip. He shoved Benrey's face against the floor, his hand fumbling with their beanie for a moment before tearing it free from their head so he could knot his fingers into their hair. He kept his other hand firmly wrapped around Benreys wrists, pinned above their head as he leaned over them, harsh breaths billowing out over his prey's- over Benrey's neck. 

Gordon's mind whirred with excess energy as the sound of Benrey's shuddering little exhales filled his ears. His tail wagged faster at that; he'd been the one to draw those little sounds from Benrey. And as a reward for catching them, he shoved his nose closer to their neck, relishing in how much stronger their scent was here. He wanted o to push their head down further into the ground and growl into their ear to _never_ fucking try that demeaning shit with him again, to clamp his teeth around the back of their neck- 

Gordon swallowed against that feeling as he stumbled off Benrey, putting a stop to whatever fucked up train of thought he'd been on. 

"Oh my fucking god. Holy fuck- I- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Gordon choked against the wave of mortification that crashed down over him. 

Benrey seemed to blink back to some sort of awareness as he eased back onto his haunches now that Gordon wasn't pinning him down. Gordon forced himself to look away as disgust with himself bubbled up in his throat. Quickly retreating back to his room with his tail tucked tightly between his legs, he let out a pitiful whine as he closed the door behind him, immediately crawling under the covers of his bed as if it'd hide him any. 

He'd been right the whole fucking time. It'd have been better for the both of them if he'd just stayed in his room and never left. Because now he was going to have to deal with- with what he'd done. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he pulled the blankets closer to his face as he let out trembling breaths. Fuck. Okay, he needed to calm down _right_ now because he could feel that tension at the back of his head signaling an oncoming panic attack, and he _really_ didn't have the mental fortitude to deal with that at the moment. 

Sticking his head back out from underneath the covers, he let the cool air wash back over him, but still keeping that soft warmth around the rest of his body. He was safe; his bed was safe; Gordon ran a hand over the smooth texture of his comforter as he let his panic retreat. It helped ease the racing of his heart, but it didn't tamp down his panic entirely. His embarrassment induced nausea fled slightly with each breath, settling back down to a tightly wound ball sitting heavy in his belly, letting him take stock of the damage he'd probably done. 

He- he'd chased Benrey around a bit. That was forgivable. Then they'd wrestled on the ground and ended up with Gordon straddling over Benrey, grinding his face into the floor with one hand and trapping his hands above his head with the other. And sporting a major hardon that Benrey could definitely feel through Gordon's sweatpants. 

Yeah, staying in his room and never coming back out sounded a lot more appealing than ever confronting the situation he'd caused. 

He just wanted to bury his head back under his blankets and go right to bed to not deal with his brain any longer, but the issue was that he was still painfully hard in his pants. 

Humiliation hadn't really softened his dick at _all_ , and the thought of Benrey letting out all those stupid fucking gasps over the tile and that charged _smell_ that was coming off him being dredged back up had him stiffening back up a considerable amount. 

Almost on its own accord, Gordon's hand snaked down beneath the band of his sweatpants, palming at the stark outline of his dick still trapped in his boxers. Shuffling around a bit, so his sweatpants and boxers were around his ankles in a few kicks, Gordon bit down onto the corner of one of his blankets as he gingerly wrapped a hand around his rounded base. 

He could practically still smell that intense aroma that'd been coming off Benrey's body. He let out a strangled growl as he drug his hand upward in a few jerky motions. The image of Benrey's flushed face pressed against the tile. Their eyes half-lidded, but pupils dilated all the way out, glancing up at him as best they could under his grip. the cucking way they shivered beneath him as he pressed his hips down against their back- 

Gordon's eyes squeezed shut as he came over his fist, his hand still pumping to draw out the feeling as best he could before his inevitable crash. And dimly, he realized the bottom of his dick was swelling outward, but he deftly ignored it in favor of moving his hand a little faster. 

When he finally reached his limit, he pulled his palm back, removing his shirt with his free hand and wiping his other off on the balled fabric. Tossing it out onto his floor for him to deal with later, Gordon let himself flop bonelessly back onto his mattress. 

And with a pleasantly empty head, he drifted off to sleep. 


	2. maybe it was a misconception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now. the chapter of this you've been waiting for. i considered waiting another day to post this but. im also very impatient and haven't posted anything on my actual account on here in nearly a week and its been kind of driving me mad so. here you go i guess.  
> i thrive on positive feedback so thank you to everyone reading and kudoing or commenting because it really helps my fickle motivation a lot.
> 
> there is penetrative sex this chapter! if u don't like it, i wouldn't recommend dis fic for u

The glaringly obvious flaw in his plan to hide away and never look Benrey in the eye again was that he didn't have any food or water in his room. And with no new messages from Darnold saying he'd suddenly made a cure for the both of them overnight, he was going to be forced to leave the relative safety of his room. 

His tail was already drooping at the idea, but it wasn't like cooping himself up forever had been realistic anyway. Despite how good the option still sounded. 

Shuffling into a clean set of pajamas, Gordon barely opened his door before an overpowering smell smacked into him like a physical wall. His nose immediately got to work at picking out what exactly the scent was as he took a step back. It... It wasn't necessarily a _bad_ smell. On the contrary, it'd revved up some sort of internal motor down in his core. Itching at something in his brain that told his brain he needed to find the scent's cause as soon as possible. 

And it didn't take him long to figure out where it was coming from either; their apartment was only so big after all. But it was coming from Benrey's room, which was like- _hugely_ off-limits. Rules were rules, and they didn't go into each other's space without explicit permission. Especially not now when both of their sense of smell had been jacked up to hell and back, and the slightest change could have one of their hackles rising over it. Plus, with what he'd done yesterday, Gordon was positive Benrey wouldn't want to see him anyway. 

But at the sudden pained whine coming from behind their door, he felt it'd be reasonable enough to check in on them. Because even though it wasn't _blood_ he was smelling, they could still be hurt and needed help. If he just walked past the door and they were actually injured in there, he'd have a bigger problem on his hands than having just pressed his boner into his roommate's back. Benrey could be genuinely hurt, and he was waiting outside their room like a jerk listening to their barely restrained whimpering. 

So Gordon nervously creaked the door open, his unadjusted eyes scanning the semi-darkness of Benrey's room before finally landing on their curled over form. A mountain of what seemed to be all the coverings off their bed and all the clothes out of their closet were circled around their body in a vaguely nest-like shape. And the smell was definitely more potent in their room, but Gordon hardly had a moment to process what it all meant before Benrey's head was snapping upright. His yellow eyes glinted in the light flooding in around him, still standing there like an asshole in the doorway. 

"Sup Dogman," Benrey croaked, almost as if they really were injured; just the thought sent a hot spike of some angry and shuddery feeling coursing through him. He hardly realized he'd taken a step forward, his thoughts focused on the idea of keeping Benrey safe when they started up talking again. 

"Fucking- stupid cat brain had me running away from you. Idiot thinks he can hold me down-" Benrey let out a gasp as they arched their spine back, heaving their fuzzy chest forward and making Gordon realize a bit too late that Benrey was completely fucking naked and absolutely jacking off while he watched them. 

The overpowering perfume pulsed off of Benrey in thicker waves as they collapsed over the edge of the self-made nest with a whiny groan, "Don't just _stand_ there; help a bro out. Fuckin'- doin' this to me and leavin' me here to die. Rude." 

Gordon wetted his lips as he glanced away nervously, trying to untangle the heady scent from where it'd wrapped around his brain, "Wh- I didn't fucking do this to you? You gave me this sickness or whatever, you can't- you can't _blame_ this whole fucking mess on me!" 

" _Nooo_ , you- animals get the stupid horny thing. Feel all warm and sweaty, bro. Had to- had to make this shitty thing because of cat brain, and you-u gave me this stupid horny fuckery- rubbin' your dick into me." 

Again, there was that horrible sense of dread being brought back up at what he did. It threatened to swallow him back into a mess of self-hatred again, but as Benrey let out a poorly concealed whine, it overpowered his loathing for a long enough moment for him to focus back on the situation at hand. Which was Benrey still jerking off right in front of him. And he wasn't walking away. 

He- he should be walking away, right? It was _extremely_ obscene for him to not have left as soon as he'd realized what was going on. But Benrey didn't exactly seem to care; if anything, he'd asked him to stay. Albeit, in their own roundabout, Benrey way of saying things. 

"Gonna help a bud out here or not? Don't- Don't be rude. Gor- Gordog _Rude_ man." 

Ignoring the half insult, Gordon felt his traitorous dick twitch at the desperate request. Because holy _shit_ did he kind of want that; he wanted to take that blatant invitation, and he- he wanted _Benrey_. But again, there was that stupidly familiar voice at the back of his head saying Benrey wouldn't care who was in front of him at this point. They probably thought he was just the most convenient option, and it was just going to be some sort of fucked up leverage to hold over him as revenge later- 

"Don't _fffucking_ ignore me. B- bad. Stop thinking with that scientist brain. Help your best friend out." 

Well. That was all the encouragement he needed. Padding across the room with swift strides toward the makeshift nest, he hazily noted how the scent spiked again at his approach, growing so much stronger as Benrey almost leaned in his direction. They sucked in a breath through gritted and grabbed his wrist, yanking him down to their level in an abrupt motion that had Gordon yelping. 

And almost immediately though, Benrey's lips were on his, drowning out the residual sound in the back of Gordon's throat as they pressed their twisting tongue into his open mouth. Reaching a hand up, Gordon pulled at the hair at the back of Benrey's neck in retaliation, making them gasp. Kissing him in earnest now, their teeth scraped together a little roughly, making Gordon wince a little, but the needy mewl Benrey let out as he drew back for a moment _more_ than made up for it. 

Finally pulling back for a greedy gasp of air, Gordon basked in the physical warmth emanating off Benreys body, letting his other hand slowly drift over them. Fingers lightly tracing over the soft skin of their chest; dancing over the scars under their pectorals and down their padded belly. 

"You want this?" he blurted unceremoniously, finally having worked up enough courage to ask the question burning on the tip of his tongue, "you want me? This- it's not a trick?" 

Benrey's eyebrows furrowed slightly as his words sunk in, "Huh? Yeah, course, bro. No pranks. Want- want you." 

"Because if we do this, I don't want it to be some fucking- 'you were the only one there' or just- do you want _me_?" Gordon rambled, his voice tinging into blatant nervousness at the end. Because- fuck, it this was a one-off thing- _not_ that he was already thinking about more times like this, that was for a later Freeman to figure out. But if Benrey only wanted him because of the fucking heat he seemed to have brought on... Gordon swallowed down the sick feeling prickling the back of his mouth, focusing back on the sensation of the warm, unfamiliar skin under his palm. 

Benrey tapped tentative fingers over his waist as they glanced away, face flushed with color, "Yeah. Uh, yeah, wanted you for a while. _Liked_ you for a while longer. I uh-" A bright stream of pink and blue spilled past Benrey's lips, colors which they all too eagerly swiped out of the air, their nervous expression deepening for a moment, "Want you." 

And it was like fireworks going off in his skull as Gordon leaned in again, kissing them something softer this time, a rose-tinted feeling behind the sensation of their lips moving together. His tail wagged joyfully behind him as Benrey awkwardly tugged his shirt over his head, warm hands exploring down his newly bared torso. He hummed into their mouth as they reeled him back in for another kiss, their sharp teeth nibbling questioningly at his bottom lip, which he was all too eager to oblige them in. Parting his lips open so they could slide their tongue in against his. 

This time, Benrey was the one to pull away, their eyes wide as they looked Gordon over, "Want you, fuck, need- _need_ you man. Only you. Help me out? Please?" 

A wave of arousal and affection rolled through him in twin waves as he rubbed his still clothed dick against Benrey's wet thigh, "Yeah- yeah. I'll help you out." 

Easing back for just a moment to struggle out of his pants. Gordon didn't miss the way Benrey's bright eyes eagerly tracked his movements, their tail flicking about behind them as he pulled down his boxers and pants both with an impatient tug. 

Fucking- _finally_ Gordon allowed himself to look down at Benrey, with their legs spread as he reclined back against the lip of the nest. And as they noticed his staring, they opened their legs a little wider, revealing his soaked slit; their slick already coating their inner thighs. 

"Can I fuck you?" 

Benrey huffed, squirming a little more in his direction as they gave him a dull stare, "Obviously. What the fuck else you in here fo- _or_." 

Their voice trailed off into a wordless whine as Gordon grabbed ahold of their hips, wetting his fingers on the fluids around their entrance before slipping one inside. He was hardly surprised to find Benrey loose enough to easily insert a second finger as well, slowly curling them toward himself as Benrey threw his head back with a groan. Nudging his fingers against that sensitive spot again, Gordon grinned with a focused intensity as he worked them up to a third digit. 

When Benrey seemed to be getting a little too close to the edge of an orgasm for comfort, their hips jerking a little faster against his palm, Gordon retracted his slippery fingers from their hole. And the near wail Benrey let out in response to the absence of him almost had Gordon scrambling to fill them back up as fast as possible. But he was a man on a mission, and he was going to let Benrey come on his dick if it was the last thing he did. 

"Are you cool if I keep going?" 

"Fuck, _please_ , Gordon," And if them saying his name didn't have his dick twitching harder than anything else. 

Scooting closer to slot himself further between Benrey's legs, Gordon rubbed himself against their hole a few times before gingerly pushing his cock inside. And _fuck_ did Benrey feel so good around him, the devastating heat and pressure nearly making Gordon melt to nothing inside them. Benrey whined as he bottomed out, trembling against him as their velvety walls clenched almost painfully around him, leaving them both shaking and gasping for a few long moments. 

While waiting for Benrey to adjust, Gordon rubbed soothing circles over their leg and lower stomach, murmuring out gentile praise all the while. He tried his best to ignore the jolts of pleasure rocketing down his spine at each of their small twitches in favor of getting them to ease up around him, but Gordon couldn't help the raspy edge to his words. 

Eventually, Benrey gave him a jerky nod, cracking their eyes back open as Gordon gently began to move. He rocked into them at a measured pace, keyed in on the smallest pained jerks in Benrey's expression, and adapting his speed to better aid Benrey's comfort. 

Gordon's tail wagged at a relaxed speed behind him as he rolled his hips into Benrey. Each little moan Benrey uttered only made him all the more eager to press onto them and really begin thrusting, but he could wait. 

Like a good boy. 

He barely had enough brain cells left to process that last delirious thought, but they all flew out the window as Benrey reached out to thread his fingers with Gordon's own, " _Fuck_ me, bro." 

And so he did. Gauging Benrey's reactions as he sped up, Gordon felt them arch back onto him at a particularly hard buck of his hips that left Benrey whining. So, pulling back out, Gordon tried his damndest to hit that spot again and again. Drawing out needy moans from the both of them as he finally leaned over, pulling Benrey's hips up slightly so he could rest his forehead against their middle. And the new angle- Gordon nearly gagged on how good Benrey felt, their silken walls sliding against him so perfectly. So Gordon says as much through the space between the motions of him pistoning his hips against Benrey's own. And the high whine of praise in the same caliber only served to make his tail wag even harder. 

The feeling of Benrey beneath him coupled with the sweet scent on the air had Gordon going wild, his jaws hanging open as he tried to pick up the pace. Less pulling his dick out to thrust properly than just humping into Benrey with an arousal fueled fervor he'd never felt before. 

Benrey's hands pawed along his sides as he rutted into them, high moans intermixed and cut off by their echoey purring that vibrated through them both. Gordon pressed his chest against Benrey's own as he hiked their hips up again with a grunt. He wanted- he wanted to bite down on Benrey's collarbone. He wanted to grip their neck with his teeth and hear the sound they'd make in response. Maybe loop it infinitely in his brain because if it was _anything_ more than the noises they were making now, he'd lose it right then and there. 

But it still felt like a step too far- as if bucking inside of Benrey like a crazed animal wasn't intrusive enough. Instead, though, Gordon settled for peppering quick licks over their neck, nearly whimpering with how right it felt. He grinned around his tongue as he lapped up the salty tang of Benrey's skin, shivering as they reached one hand up to scratch at the space behind his ears. 

Slowly though, he could feel that creeping tightness in the base of his gup, swelling up through his cock and forcing him to finally back away to get some words in, "Gonna come, m' gonna come. You- _fuck_ , you feel so good, wanna make you _mine_." 

Before he could reach that final peak or actually think through his embarrassing words, Benrey abruptly reached up, shoving him back with a palm flat to his chest. Gordon fell back onto his ass, and- god, fuck, he let out the most desperate whine he's ever heard come from himself at the sudden lack of sensation around his dick. Gordon's ears flattened back against his head as he tried to level Benrey with a glare he didn't exactly have the energy to put real feeling into. 

Really looking up Benrey now, with a flush down to their furry chest, eyelids hanging low and heavy as they stared down at him, Gordon wanted to say something along the lines of how wrecked they look. But judging from their lopsided, toothy smile, he must have looked as equally delirious. 

Straddling his thighs with shaking legs over the monumental effort it seemed to be taking on Benrey's part to keep themselves upright, Benrey scooted up with an awkward little shuffle to push Gordon back, so he was lying back in an imitation of the pose Benrey'd been in moments before. His dick hung heavy under where Benrey was hesitating above him, and Gordon didn't want to rush them if they really were a little unprepared. Still, the thought didn't do anything to calm his jittering born from eager anticipation. 

"Watch _this_." 

Flashing him a victorious grin, they abruptly sank back down onto him in a smooth motion. And it took all the self-restraint Gordon had left in his body not to immediately bust up into Benrey right then and there. Because the feeling of them immediately grinding down onto his cock had Gordon keening, smacking his head back against the lip of the nest as he desperately tried to keep his cool. He would not come before Benrey; they wouldn't ever let him live it down if he came just from them moving their hips in those delicious little circles down on him. 

Mercy came as Benrey started hammering back down onto him, though. Their delicate ears twisted forward in concentration, lips slightly parted and upturned in a wobbly smile to let those scratchy sounding gasps loose from their throat, a faint trickle of dark violet sweet voice dripping from the edges of his mouth. And with their hair just barely ghosting over their shoulders with each thrust back down on him and the way their broad hands deftly moved over Gordon's own chest, he idly wondered how he hadn't realized how beautiful Benrey was before. 

So when their hips finally stuttered down over his own, walls clenching firmly around his dick as they come with a tight moan, Gordon's hands quickly rocketed up to their waist to pull them further down onto him. As the scent of Benrey's release hit the air, Gordon let out a shuddering growl, planting his feet against the soft flooring for a better angle to thrust up into them, chasing his own orgasm that'd been close enough for to taste for the past fucking _forever_. 

Benrey's yowls spurred him on as he fucked up into them, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he _finally_ breached that dazzlingly pleasurable threshold. Jerking his hips up into Benrey for a final time, he twitched with residual aftershocks as he let out a guttural howl, burying himself as deep as he can go; his mind swamped with the exhilarating static of release. 

And through the dusky bliss of what Gordon was _positive_ was the best orgasm of his life, he can feel that strange pressure at the base of his dick as it swelled well beyond its normal size. The knot effectively locking him and Benrey together till it died down. 

Benrey let out a curious sound as they dropped forward onto his chest, looping their arms around the back of his neck as they resumed the nasally sounding purrs that rumbled through the both of them. 

Gordon leaned down a bit to lick contentedly at the side of Benreys face as he looped his arms around Benrey as well, rolling them to the side so he wasn't getting squished nearly as much. And with his tail freed, it smacked against the ground with happy little thumps. 

"You like that?" 

Benrey blinked their eyes open from where they'd nudged their face into his chest to hide it from his insistent licking, "Huh? Oh, yea bro. Ten outta ten. Would fuck Gordos Dogman again. Uh, only- only if you want tho." 

Gordon nuzzled closer into the crook of Benrey's shoulder as he considered that, "Mean that? Like uh, I'ont fuckin' know man. You mean like, _dating_? Or just a hookup-" 

Benrey leaned back as much as they were able to fix him with a painfully hopeful stare that had Gordon's heart hammering away in his chest a little faster, "You sayin' you wanna be boyfriends bro? Wan- wanna' date lil ol' Benrey? Get all up in my biz'?" 

Letting out a surprised chuff, Gordon nodded, his eyes crinkling at the edges slightly, "Yeah, if- if you want that too? Not like, I'd be following whatever you wanted when I said that like a question, but- I- I do like you. A lot." 

It didn't seem possible for Benrey's purring to get any louder, but he was probed wrong as Benrey clung back around him, "Yoo, fuck yeah bro! Gonna' be swag." 

Exhaling through his nose, Gordon let his head drop over Benrey's shoulder once more, his brain growing a little foggy with sleep and the relaxing sensation of Benrey running his hands through his hair and behind his ears as he contemplated that thought. Boyfriends. 

Fuck yeah was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epic... okay. im actually thinking about making this into a series because i have a few more ideas with catboy benrey and dogboy gordon that i kind of want to write too now (because a). i want to get better at nsfw writing without it coming across weird and b). i have a lot of thoughts about this daily)  
> but!! i think this was a good intro for a series kind of thing if i do end up doing that at some point. if not. sucks for you all i guess.
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed this though :) and thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry if there are mistakes, i am too terrified to have this kind of work ever beta read, and i wrote all of this and published it really late at night for me so. apologies.  
> And please do not ask who i am because id like to stay anonymous. ty


End file.
